


Petrichor

by MultipleLevels



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU where Lea and Isa don't become Nobodies, AU where Lea and Isa escape Radiant Garden and end up in Traverse Town, AU where the Traverse Slums exist, Ficlet, M/M, Scribb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultipleLevels/pseuds/MultipleLevels
Summary: Maybe it wasn't their best decision to try and escape.





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> cool. not my original AU idea, but cool all the same.

Lea grit his teeth, trying to forget about the wound that tore across his back. His lips fell into a snarl and his grip on his darkly stained frisbees tightened. He watched the heartless slink away, far more interesting in something other than him. He let out a heated sigh, making sure they weren’t coming back.

“Lea…” His head turned to Isa, who was still sitting alone in the back alley. His eyes were closed, from how much Lea could see underneath the dirt-streaked bandages that wrapped the still-nasty cuts along the bridge of his nose. They weren’t getting any better, too.

He darted over and into the alley. His thighs were covered in drying mud from the streets he slogged through. He knelt down, sitting next to Isa with a quiet movement.

“When did it begin to rain?” He asked.

Lea sighed, looking out at the dark, cloudy sky over soot covered roofs. He bowed his head, not wanting to look much longer.

“‘Dunno. It’s been going on for a while.” He shrugged his shoulders and sat back, immediately regretting it when the cut on his back rubbed against the scruffy bricks. He made a soft noise of pain.

Isa opened his eyes, looking to the wound the other had sustained. His expression turned grim. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll live.” He sat up straighter, despite the fact it made the laceration sting more. If Lea could get him from worrying, he could heal on his own. Hopefully.

Isa nodded with a sigh, closing his eyes once again. Lea leaned up against his friend, finding it much more comfortable against the ragged fabric of the letter jacket he wore. That, and the gentle inhale and exhale of breath from him could keep Lea’s mind off the pain.

“You smell of the petrichor in the air.” He failed to mention the fact the most pervasive scent on his person was the copper tang of blood. The other chuckled dryly, assuming what the strange word meant from context clues.

The rain misted down on the Traverse Slums. And somewhere else in the cosmos, Radiant Garden wasn’t itself.


End file.
